


Poor Mal

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Caring Uma (Disney), F/M, Hurt Mal (Disney), Mal & Uma Friendship (Disney), Pregnancy, Protective Gil (Disney: Descendants), Protective Harry Hook, Protective Uma (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What if King Ben after one year of marriage with Mal, starts to turn Abuse, Mal goes back to the isle of the lost, See Her old friends Harry Hook and Uma .
Relationships: Harry Hook/Mal
Kudos: 41





	Poor Mal

Mal POV

It has been one crazy year for me.

Ben and I had gotten married, I thought that he was the one for me, I guess not.

Ben has turned Abuse, He wasn't like this. It's scary.

( FlashBack )

Where is the prince that I fell in love with, I asked?

The prince that you fell in love with is gone, I haven't been myself since I started to date you, Ben yelled.

Well, it's your fault that you fell for a villain, I said.

I didn't fall for a villain, you spell me Mal, Ben said.

Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know how love feels like in the beginning, I said.

You don't deserve to be loved by anyone, You are wondering why Your Ex Harry Hook left you, Ben said.

I bite my lip, thoughts of Harry.

Your thinking about Harry Hook again aren't you, you fucking bitch, Ben said. 

So what if I was, I sai.. I was cut off by Ben slapping me across the face.

Harry Hook isn't your fucking Husband, I'm your husband, Mal, you are starting to sound like the whore you are, Ben said.

Maybe I wished that I did Marry Harry, Instead of your ass, I said.

Maybe You will get your wish, I'm sending you back to the isle of the lost, one more thing, Ben said before he wrapped his hands around my neck and started to choke me until I can't breathe.

This is for ruining my life and making Audrey Life a living hell, Ben said as he throws me to the ground.

( End of FlashBack)

Now I'm still covered in bruises, on my whole body and my arms are the worst, Cuts and Bruises on my face from Ben.

I have two black eyes from Ben punching me in the eye.

I have dry blood on me, I finally got my head to stop bleeding, Ben had a smash a glass cup across my head more than once.

I'm so weak and that I'm having trouble standing, I haven't eaten or slept.

My face is still red from Ben slapping me, I have a huge cut on my neck from Ben cutting me with a knife.

I'm covered in Dry Blood and Fresh Blood.

Today I'm finally going back to the isle, My home.

(Isle of The Lost )

I'm finally on the isle again.

I walk down the street and I finally come up to Ursula Restaurant.

I walk inside and I only see Harry and Uma.

Well Well Hello Mal, Harry said.

I was about to reply before I fell face-first into the ground from me being so weak.

Mal! Mal!, All I heard before I passed out. 

( One Hour Later )

Mal, are you awake, I heard before I opened my eyes.

Mal, what happened to you, Harry said.

Ben, I said.

I look down and I see Iv in both of my arms.

Did Ben do this to you, Harry asked?

Yes, I said.

Ow Ow, I said as I try to sit up.

Don't sit up, you have stitches in your head, I finally got the blood to stop, Harry said. 

Thank you, Harry, I said.

Your welcome Mal, He said.

Mal, Can I ask you a question? He asked? 

Yeah, I said.

When was the last time that you ate, He asked? 

Idk about 2 weeks ago, I said.

Damn It Mal, He said.

I'm taking care of you for now on, He said.

First, I am going to get you something to eat and you are going to eat it, I'm just worried about you, He said before walks into the kitchen.

( Five minutes later )

Here you go Mal, Harry said as he hands me the food.

Thank you for the food, I said.

Ur welcome Mal, He said.

I start to eat the food.

Mal, when did this all start to happen, Harry asked?

One year after we were married, Ben changed and Abuse started, I said.

Mal, You deserve better and I'm so sorry, He said.

Well It's my fault, I spell him and he falls in love with me, I said.

Nothing your fault, He said.

I just look at him.

Well, it's my fault that I put up with this for so long, I said.

I should be going, I'm tired, I said as I try to get up.

No, You are staying here, You are staying with me and going to live with me, He said.

Harry, I said.

Mal, No You have been threw so much, He said.

( Harry Place )

Thank you, I said.


End file.
